Prison Love
by FeminineFerocious
Summary: Prequel. It's Valentine's Day in Fukuoka Prison, and all the inmates are getting ready for the special day of presents, cards, chocolates, and visits from loved ones. How will Yugi and his jail mate Atem spend this amorous holiday?


**Me: Hey there. This is just a prequel fic for "Set Me Free." Something for the holiday.**

Creature: This is basically inbetween the four year time skip, and it is Valentine's Day.

Me: What is Valentine's Day like in prison? Let's find out!

Annabi: We do not own YuGiOh, only this one shot! :)

Story: Prison Love

It was Februray 13, 1994. Tomorrow would be Valentine's Day.

Valentine's Day was more of a secret big deal to prisons. The inmates acted tough, and said that they don't care whether they get valentine's or not.

However, getting mail from a girl friend, or a wife, or your children, was a big deal to them. Sometimes the inmates would give each other valentine's in secret.

A certain inmate named Yugi Motou, age 19, was excited for the love filled holiday. He awaited the valentine's from his mother and grandfather.

Yugi was in the cafeteria eating with his jail mates at their usual table. Practically bouncing in his seat, Yugi squealed,"I can't wait for Valentine's Day!"

Everyone smiled at him. Yugi was the youngest in the gang, and was their personal treasure.

Atem, age 27, was sitting next to Yugi, and he wrapped his arms around him and gave him a hug. "Nice to see you excited aibou."

Joey chuckled. "Hey you two, get a room!"

Seto grunted,"Yeah, we're eating here."

Bakura chortled,"Keep it in your pants!"

Atem snarled,"Shut up!," But he let Yugi go. "We were just hugging. Shit..."

Marik asked,"Anyone expecting any Valentine's?"

Keith raised his hand. "Yeah actually, from my ex-girlfriend."

Everyone turned to stare at him.

"You still on her? Jessica?" said Mako. The fisherman raised an eyebrow.

"Sure. She's flyin' in all the way from America to come and see me. She's my pen pal." Keith stated matter of factly.

Rex said,"Jessica is a slut."

"Yeah, a slut!" Weevil agreed.

"Aw shut the fuck up you dweebs!" Keith roared. He wacked Rex and Weevil on the head.

As everyone talked, Yugi gazed at Hassan, the giant of the group who remained silent.

"What about you Hassan? Excited for Valentine's Day?" Yugi asked kindly.

Hassan blinked, and stared at Yugi curiously. "What's Valentine's Day?"

Now everyone stared at Hassan who shrank in his seat.. Yugi's eyebrows shot up. "You've never had a valentine before?"

Shaking his head, Hassan whispered,"N-No..."

Yugi smiled. "Well, let me tell you Hassan it's a great day to express your love for the people you care about. I'm certain you'll get a proper valentine."

Hassan grinned and replied shyly,"Thank you young one." He bowed his head.

-Lights Out-

Once again, it was lights out for the prisoners, and Yugi was laying in Atem's cot gazing up at the ceiling, while his lover stroked his face.

"What's the matter Yugi?" Atem asked worried. He turned Yugi over to face him.

Yugi sighed. "Well, I just hope Hassan isn't left out or anything. I want him to feel loved and important y'know?"

"There is no need to worry I-Nur. I have a feeling Hassan is going to get as much love as he can get in prison." Atem reassured. He placed a kiss on Yugi's lips.

Opening his mouth, Yugi kissed him back. He remembered that nearly two years ago, Atem wasn't as nearly as loving as he was now. Thank God for changes.

"I love you with all my heart I-Nur." Atem murmuered sleepily. He cuddled Yugi closely.

Yugi yawned. "I love you too Sempai." He snuggled up to Atem, and they both fell asleep.

-Valenitne's Day-

The Visiting center was crowded today, since many of the inmates were getting visits from their loved ones. Mail was sent all over the prison, presents, cards, chocolates, all that was being passed around in the prison.

Yugi was being visited by his mother and grandfather, and even Mai his lawyer. They wished him a happy valentine's day, and of course Yugi's mom gave him chocolates, and big kisses.

Atem had Mana and his daughter Heba come over and give him some valentine's as well. Heba even asked if he could be her valentine. Atem happily accepted.

Joey's little sister came, and spent the day with him. She gave him a card, and a Duel Monsters pack.

Keith was visitng that ex-girlfriend of his, Jessica. She was a dirty blond with a big butt, huge tits, and full lips. She gave him plenty of gifts in private...

Hassan got Ishizu to keep him company, and she asked if he could be her valenitne. Hassan was bashful, and he gratefully accepted.

Seto and Mokuba chatted with each other for a while, when Mokuba gave Seto a card from Zigfried. Surprised, Seto opened the card to read it.

_"Dear Kaiba,_

_I am merely being polite, and wishing you a happy Valentine's day.  
Inside the card is a little toy heart from me to you. It's squishy._

_I hope you enjoy it._

P.S.  
Don't drop it in the shower.

-With Love,  
Zigfried Von Shroeder-"

Seto raised his eyebrows as he pulled a toy heart from the envelope. Sure enough, it was squishy. When he sqeeuzed it, it even squeaked.

"Asshole." Seto shoved the heart into his pocket and carried on talking to Mokuba.

-Later That Day-

When the visiting hours were up, the inmates went out on the yard. Seto, Joey, Hassan, and Keith all shared their Valentine's with the rest of the gang.

Mako was stuffing his face with chocolates that Joey gave him. "These are delicious my friend! I haven't had any sweets in a long ass time!"

Joey chuckled. "No prob Mako. Valentine's Day is pretty much the only day we can eat sweets."

Rex was reading off the card Hassan got from Ishizu, (he sneaked it off of the giant.) "'Dear Hassan, you are a kind and beautiful person with a heart of gold, and a spirit of pureness. You deserve all the love in the world. Love Ishizu.' Aw, Hassan's got a girl friend!"

His dark faace truning red, Hassan mumbled,"I do not. She is just being nice to me."

Weevil and Rex chanted,"Lovey Dovey! Lovey Dovey! Lovey Dovey!"

Hassan hid his face behind his hands. "Knock it off please!"

Bakura snapped,"Leave him alone damn it!"

Marik growled,"Yeah, knock it off!"

Seto smacked them upsides the heads. "You little fuckers!"

Keith said,"Hey guys! Listen up, my girlfriend gave me a little 'present,'" The bandit then pulled out some green stuff. "Weed."

Everyone went,"Aw yes! Let me have some!"

"One at a time fella's, one at a time." Keith let them all have a hit. Even Hassan wanted some.

As they smoked the weed, Mako asked,"Say Joey, where's Yugi and Atem, eh?"

Joey blew some smoke and said,"Man, they gotta be in that secret place doin' the dirty deed."

Surprising everyone, Hassan smiled, blew some smoke and said,"Happy Valentine's Day."

-With Yugi And Atem-

Sure enough, the two men were alone together in that secret room, drinking wine from a bottle, and just having a good time.

At first, Yugi was nervous too drink the wine, but then he tried it. He liked it, drank some more, and got really drunk.

Atem shook his head as he watched Yugi drain the bottle. He got the bottle from Mana, who figured they could use it to spice up the 'fun.'

Yugi slurred,"Sssooo, Atem -hiccup- do you wanna -hiccup- dooo it? 'Cause I sure -hiccup- do."

Chuckling, Atem thought he'd never get to see a drunk Yugi. He whispered,"Of course I-Nur. Let's do this."

They pressed their lips together, and their tongues fought for dominance. Atem thrusted his tongue in, mapping Yugi's mouth.

Yugi moaned, and wrapped his arms around Atem's shoulders. They were both sitting on the bed, and Atem started stripping Yugi.

Yugi stripped Atem to, and soon they were both nude. They pressed their bodies against each other, moaning each others names.

"Yugi, turn around." Atem ordered gently.

A little dazed because of the wine, Yugi turned around on his stomach. He felt Atem spread his legs carefully, and hold his hips.

"Atem, -AH!" Yugi yelped loudly as Atem entered him from behind.

Staying still, Atem whispered in Yugi's ear,"Relax mini me. I love you." He kissed Yugi's neck, suckling him as he started to move.

Yugi moaned loudly as Atem thrusted himself inside Yugi, and Atem groaned as he felt those sweet and tender walls squeeze him.

Thrusting even harder, Atem grunted in satisfaction at hearing Yugi cry out his name. They rode their passions together, moaning their pleasures.

In: "Atem,"

Out: "Yugi,"

In: "My darkness,"

Out: "My light,"

In: "Faster,"

Out: "So tight,"

Atem went in harder.

IN: "AHHH!"

OUT: "OHHH!"

IN: "ATEM!"

OUT: "YUGI!"

IN: "SEMPAI!"

OUT: "AIBOU!"

Atem kep thrusting in and out of Yugi, until his hot searing walls clamped down, frocing him to unleash his load all over Yugi's insides.

"AHHHH!" Atem released, as did Yugi. They both panted heavily after their love.

Yugi could still feel the hard organ pulsing inside of him, and he whimpered when Atem pulled out. Some tears popped out of Yugi's eyes.

Atem licked them away. "Don't cry aibou. One of these days, we'll be able to love each other freely, with out any restraint of man."

Yugi sniffled, and smiled gratefully at Atem. Yugi whispered,"Happy Valenitne's Day."

"Yes, happy Valentine's Day indeed." Atem kissed Yugi lovingly for a while longer.

-That Night-

Yugi and Atem managed to shower, and get changed to go back to their cell. They passed all their jailmates, and congratulated them on their valentines.

Once inside their cell, Atem care fully laid Yugi on his cot. He stroked Yugi's face over and whispered,"Are you okay?"

"Yes Atem, i'm fine." Yugi replied. He was a little sore.

Atem smiled, and kissed Yugi gently on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Yugi smiled sweetly at Atem. They could never show their love, for in prison, love did not really exist. Only confinement, and isolation.

Still though, They can try and be romantic right? After all, it is Valentine's Day.

END OF PRISON LOVE

**Me: Well, I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot I made. Y'know, just for the holiday.**

**Creature: Ferocious promises that the next chapter for "Set Me Free" will come soon.**

Me: Yeah, don't worry guys, it's coming! ^^

Annabi: Thank you for reading! Please review! :) 


End file.
